A New Kind of Vacation
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Oliver needs a break from Star City and all its darkness, so he is convinced to go spend some time with Kara on her Earth, not knowing that relaxing was the last thing he was going to do. - M rated for a reason.


_**Author's Note:**_

 _This is the sequel of my fic Songs About Us, if you want to read it first, please click here: s/12318506/1/Songs-About-US_  
 _There will be one more sequel to this story that will take place on Star City._

A New Kind of Vacation

\- What an awful day… God I wish Kara was here… - Oliver said as he dropped on the couch of his and Thea's apartment.

\- You say that often brother… You must miss her…

\- Like hell – He affirmed as he closed his eyes trying to remember her features.

Her soft hair, her soft skin and her sweet voice calling out his name. Her kisses and her strength, holding him tight every time she lost control when they were together. He proudly carried the bruises even if she always felt bad and apologized. She had nothing to feel sorry for, he knew it wasn't her fault, she was one hundred times stronger than him, and it was only natural for those things to happen, but thinking about it now, he loved it. He opened his eyes, looking at his sister

– We talk everyday, but is not the same… She is really busy with all the alien problems of her Earth and those crazy Cadmus guys… Don't ask – He added noticing the confusion on Thea's face – And things have been crazy around here so… It's been hard.

\- It doesn't have to be

\- What do you mean? - He shifted on the couch, crossing his arms on his chest.

\- It would be totally fine for the Mayor to take a short vacation you know? Since you have now an extremely capable team to look things out for you in the city. You have both teams to do that, and I know Star City will survive a few days without the Green Arrow…

\- I would never ask…

\- I know, but I'm not saying you have to ask; you just have to follow my orders. – She smiled

\- What?

Thea smiled at Oliver, sitting next to him and taking his hand with hers.

\- Felicity told me that some of the Legends had to solve some private problems in Central City, so Sara and Ray are around Star City, like a small break. I happened to ask them for back up.

\- But…

\- Before you protest – Thea shushed him with her hand on his mouth, covering it – They also think you need it. Ray was more than happy to help us and so was Sara. Since you started seeing Kara you changed for the better, but you are starting to get grumpy again, and no one wants that.

\- I can't believe you…

\- Just thank me and love me because I'm the best sister in the whole world.

Oliver looked surprised at Thea, not believing what he was hearing.

\- Yes you are Speedy – He said getting up and hugging her – Thank you… And please thank them for me.

Thea smiled as Oliver packed a few things, including his Green Arrow suit and equipment, deciding he was going to surprise Kara.

It was a dark alley, late night already. She was lucky to find this woman alone here, since the brunette was causing so much trouble around National City. It was the third time Supergirl faced Roulette and she was getting tired of her. DEO would have to hold her, forever this time because she would not let that horrible person escape.

\- I believe we are starting something here, Supergirl – Roulette said with her hands behind her, getting closer to the blonde hero and suddenly making her feel dizzy and weak

\- No we are not; it's time you pay for what you did. You won't hurt anyone else… - Supergirl was falling to the ground slowly as she saw Roulette put her hands in front of her, showing her a green glowing glove. – What? How?

\- Kryptonite gloves designed specially to stop you silly girl. Do you really think I was going to take my chances with you again? Never… Now I'll watch you die slowly and show your corpse to the whole city see what a fraud you are.

\- No… Stop it… - She said weakly as turned on the ground, with her hands on her stomach. It hurt like hell.

She heard a motorcycle coming from the distance and looked past Roulette. There was a hooded figure behind the woman, pointing an arrow to her with his bow. Supergirl couldn't help but smile.

\- LADY, YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY! – He screamed using his bow to throw an arrow at her shoulder, making the woman gasp in surprise.

\- But what the… - She said as she got another arrow, in her neck this time, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Green Arrow jumped from the motorcycle and smashed the green glove, making its glow fade away. He ran towards Supergirl, taking her in his arms as she slowly recovered, and helped her get up.

\- You have a perfect timing, sir. – She said smiling widely at him.

\- For you, always, babe – He said kissing her slowly.

\- I missed you – She said opening her eyes as she hugged him, trying not to put too much strength so she wouldn't break his back. She looked at Roulette lying on the ground – She… She is not dead, is she? – She looked back at Oliver, that smiled at her

\- Nope, just knocked down.

\- I knew it, just had to check – She teased him – Well, I'll take her to the DEO and will be back at my apartment in a second. Meet you there? You still have the key, right?

\- Yes I do. – He showed her the shiny object – I will always have it as long as you allow me. – He got back on the motorcycle

\- Perfect! – She said as she carried Roulette's body as if it was nothing – See you soon

Supergirl took flight as Green Arrow kept watching her fly away, smiling to himself. She had no idea how proud of her he was. They were together for a few months now since he got stuck on her universe by accident. Cisco helped him with a new com where he could reach Kara's in her Earth, so that made things easier, but it was not the same as seeing her everyday. He managed to visit twice, the last time she gave him a copy of her key. She visited him once and they went help Barry on his city. It was nice getting half the gang back together. They enjoyed some drinks at the local bar afterwards and ended up making out in the Arrow Cave as soon as they set foot on Star City again. Wild Dog was not happy to catch them in the middle of their fun as he came late that night for some training. Since then, they decided that Oliver's place was safer.

\- Not that I don't love that you are here, but is everything ok? – Kara flew through the doors of the balcony, entering the living room.

\- Everything is great – Oliver said taking off his hood and mask finally, bringing Kara closer to him. – Thea insisted I should take a small vacation, she said I was getting grumpy again without you.

\- Hum…Grumpy Oliver? – She looked at him in a funny way – And what could we possibly do to keep that from happening… Because no one wants that – she gave him her best innocent eyes.

\- Exactly what she said

\- Thea is a smart girl – Kara said taking him by the collar of his jacket and bringing him closer to her as she kissed him passionately – It's been so long…

\- I know – He said suddenly out of breath, kissing her back while his hands pressed gently the back of her head and hair. – Way too long

Oliver started opening the zipper of his jacket when Kara stopped him, smiling wickedly. Oliver looked at her, curious. What devious thing was on her mind right now? He knew that look of hers too well, and it only meant one thing: he was about to have a very interesting night. She put one of her hands on his hand, while the other caressed his cheek.

\- Please, keep the suit today – She blushed

\- And why's that? – He smiled suddenly noticing where she was going with it, but wanting so badly to hear from her mouth. She had no idea about the power she had over him and he needed to hear it.

\- Are you really going to make me say it?

\- Yes I will – He held her by the waist, bringing her closer to him

Kara looked at him with a defeated expression still blushing furiously.

\- Ok… 'Cause this suit fits you perfectly and being the Green Arrow makes you ten times hotter than you are, Iris agrees with me – she rambled as she noticed the amusement in his beautiful eyes. – Also your Green Arrow voice is kind of hot too… The whole package actually – She looked him from head to toe - … It makes me wonder things…

\- Your Supergirl outfit doesn't help either, just so you know – He teased her as he gave her a kiss on the neck – But I'm glad it has that effect on you. – He whispered to her ear.

\- Yes… I'm glad too – She said feeling the wonders his kisses and small bites was causing her.

Being that long time apart and meeting again in their superheroes suits made everything one hundred times worse… Or better, since them both were feeling like they never felt before. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time. Oliver was out of breath with Kara's beauty and sweetness and Kara was flushed with Oliver's loving roughness. He actually managed to be like that and a sweet lover at the same time, it drove her nuts, like always. She loved everything about him: He had an amazing body, sure, and his short beard always felt amazing against her skin but what she loved the most was his heart. He deeply cared for her, taking his time to explore every inch of her with his talented fingers and marvelous tongue. He knew she was invincible, she could lift him up with her pinky finger, but always treated her like she was a delicate flower. She always saw the best on him, even if he thought he didn't deserve it, she made him believe he did.

\- Ollie, I don't…Know if I will be able to hold back… - Kara said breathing hard against his neck as she straddled him on the couch, feeling his fingers traveling underneath her skirt.

\- Then don't – Oliver whispered back, lifting her so he could take that barrier off of her, keeping her skirt in place. He held her by the waist and she pressed her bent legs against his waist – You know I trust you, don't hold back… I love you and I want to feel all of you… I need to – He said kissing her as he held her, pulling her extremely closer to him.

She felt the leather of his suit against her bare skin, her hands traveling down and opening his pants while her tongue fought his for dominance.

\- So do I – She replied him as she took him with her hand and guided him home – Plenty of time to torture you later – She looked at him intensely as they both felt the relief wash over their bodies. Finally she felt home after so long.

With a strong movement from her, they fell on the ground. Kara's back hit the ground and she laughed as Oliver fell above her, pressing her against the floor. They looked at each other, Kara's face glowing as her hand went inside his pants and she took him again, softly caressing him. Oliver dropped his head between her shoulder and neck, breathing hard against it.

\- Kara…

\- Shhh – She whispered against his ear as she gripped him harder, stroking him at her own pace, loving to see the expression on his face. – I changed my mind…

Kara lifted one of her legs up caressing one of his legs with her feet, slowly. She whispered sweet nothings at his ear, with that sweet voice of hers and his breath was increasing, his heartbeat going over the Moon and back. Kara was giving him small declarations of her love, how much she thought he was brave and beautiful, how much she loved every inch of him inside out, how much she loved to hear his sexy voice and how much she loved to hear him say her name as he was saying now. She trapped him with her super strength as her free hand was on his neck, all her other fingers giving him chill after chill, increasing her speed little by little.

\- Oh my… - Was all Oliver could say as Kara kept whispering words that echoed in his ear as a beautiful song.

He couldn't help but press himself against her, rocking his hips unconsciously against that talented and wicked soft hand that was making him go mad by the second. It was a new kind of torture that he loved to suffer. His mouth hanged opened at as he started to sooth and suck her neck, whispering moans between kisses. He pressed his hands strongly on her waist and if she wasn't made of steel, she would have a lot to explain to people the next day.

\- Kara I can't… - He said starting to feel the trembles

Kara smiled, stopping right away and turned them around, being on top of him. She straddled his lap as he laid on the floor, helplessly and taking deep breaths to calm down. She smiled as he looked at her with fire in his eyes. She took his hands with hers, holding them on the floor, bringing her face closer to his.

\- Ollie… I know you would never let me do this right now, but I want to…

\- Kara I… You are killing me here – Oliver said breathlessly as he felt she leaned over him, completely bare under that red skirt. – You are perfect – He smiled at her, gasping as he felt her hand going back to where it was – Oh my… - He licked his lips.

\- Yes? – She looked innocently at him, making him close his eyes with his mouth hang open – You know I love your voice – She said opening his jacket as she kissed the skin she was discovering, keeping him with the jacket fully opened. Her hand massaged him strongly as she kissed him lower and lower and he opened his eyes, looking startled at her, 'til she reached his pants.

\- Kara… - He said what it sounded like a rough moan that only encouraged her to keep going with her task to torture him. Having fallen with him on the ground gave her ideas, and she missed him so much, she couldn't help it. She had to let him know how much and she was succeeding at it, mixing the warmth of her mouth with her light freeze breath. Oliver was practically screaming right now, with his hands on her hair, caressing her head and feeling those unique and delicious sensations of her tongue against his lower parts.

\- Kara I beg you… - He said desperately, almost out of breath again.

He never begged before, but she was the devil when she wanted to and he never has seen Kara like this. Again, he loved it, but she would pay for this torture. He could barely speak now, his heart racing like hell, a strong fire taking over his whole body.

\- Love… I…

Kara let him go, kissing his stomach and going up slowly 'til she reached his neck again.

\- You were saying? – She said confidently as she bit the base of his ear.

Oliver turned them around, not being able to hold on any longer, lifting her legs up as she giggled at him. She crossed her legs on his back as he pressed himself hard against her. Their mouths met once again, roughly and passionately, Oliver moving with all his strength as Kara tried to keep up, with her strength in control, gladly.

\- You'll be… The death of me one day – He said between breaths and kisses, sucking her neck right away while increasing his thrusts – I love you… And I want to make you scream my name – he said with a husky voice as one of his hands went to were they were joined together, pressing against her sensitive spot.

And she did scream, over and over again.

\- Where is Kara? – J'onn J'onzz came rushing in the DEO's room of operations

\- I already called her, she will be here… - Alex said as she turned her phone off being blown by a rush of air as Kara stand next to her, in her Supergirl uniform smiling, as she held hands with Oliver Queen.

Alex met him the last time he visited her sister's apartment. She still wasn't sure about Kara dating someone from another universe but, if her sister was happy so was she.

\- Sorry… So, you guys know Oliver already… - She came in a rush

\- Nice to see you again, Oliver – J'onn reached his hand out to him, shaking it

\- You too – Oliver said smiling

\- How are you? – Alex said giving him a small hug. Both she and J'onn got to meet Oliver the last time he visited Kara in her apartment. They learned he was a vigilante in his City, a very good one according to Kara, and they clicked right away. It was important for Alex that someone was making her sister happy and could know about her secret, cause he also had one.

\- Never been better, and you?

\- Never been crazier, thanks to this one – She said laughing as she pointed to Kara.

Kara gave a small slap on Alex's shoulder.

\- So… What's up? Any crazy guys we have to stop today?

\- Nope, just a crazy guy that can't wait to keep with his training – Winn said coming in with James – Hey there Oliver – Winn said shaking his hands as James only nodded with his head. – Kara, Mon-El is driving me nuts, please, do something

\- Hmm training… I guess we can help, come on – She said looking at Oliver, her eyes glowing with excitement. Oliver nodded with his head following her.

James watched them leave and followed Winn right behind him.

\- Where are you going? – Winn said with a worried face.

\- Just want to watch this. Is really hard to believe this guy can train someone… Or be a vigilante…

\- You know he is, Kara told us…

\- You know Kara can exaggerate. I wonder what he can do to help since Mon-El is also an alien and he is only a human. I want to see it for myself. – James said ending the argument as they reached the training room.

He knocked and entered. Winn came in behind him, shutting the door.

\- We came to watch – James said, sitting on a chair in a corner of the room.

Winn did the same and Kara just nodded with her head, turning her attention back to Mon-El that was practicing his powers with her. Once they were done with it, they came to the ground to where Oliver was watching them.

\- So… Oliver, right? Kara says you are a super hero on your Earth… But without powers… How does this work? – He asked excitedly

\- Well… - Oliver crossed his arms around his chest – Super Powers comes in handy, but sometimes you just have to deal with things the best you can. My city was dying, and I stepped in to do something about it. I can't fly, or run fast, but for 6 years I have been using other methods. It is important to be able to plan, to have strategy, to find others weakness and explore it to your favor, to have control of your emotions and use them as leverage. You can turn yourself into a deadly weapon with no power at all, and that's what I did.

\- Wow… That's awesome!

\- Not that much. I had to do things I'm not proud of and sometimes when it comes to saving the world, you have to… - He took a deep breath and looked at Kara that just smiled at him, making a small sign with her head for him to keep talking – The important thing is: We always do our best, and sometimes isn't enough, and it's ok. This saving the world thing can be a little frustrating every now and then and it can make you want to solve things fast, and that's where our big mistake lies.

\- And that's why I think the Green Arrow is the best option to help you. I can only help you control your powers, use them right, but Oliver's knowledge is really huge, sometimes he helps me channel that but I'm not there yet to train this part with you – Kara explained as Mon-El nodded.

\- That's ok with me. – He smiled – So, let's go!

Oliver did the best he could explaining some things about checking the perimeter, making sure of things before acting, planning, tricks about hand on hand combat and how to handle things that were poisonous to them as led and kryptonite. James watched intensely the way Oliver and Kara trained together and helped Mon-El.

\- I had my share of poison and torture in the past, and I know it's not fun, but if you prepare yourself, you can hold on longer before it can actually harm you for good. Resistance to pain is something crucial, it makes harder for your enemies to get to you.

\- And your idea is…. – Kara looked worried at Oliver, seeing where he was going

\- To work with lead, a small portion, so we can work this resistance thing out.

\- Are you crazy?

\- My methods are rough, Kara knows it – He said giving a small smile that only the blonde understood, making her blush a bit but managing to disguise it. – The thing is – He looked back at Mon-El – A small portion won't harm you. It will make you a bit weak but that's the point. You have to create strength at your weakest moment, because super strength you already have. At the end of the day this is about surviving at any costs.

\- I know it sounds crazy… I do – Kara said taking Mon-El's hand on hers – The last time Oliver and I saw each other here in National City, we practiced this with kryptonite. It was a really small piece of rock and it was so hard for me. But I found strength to fight it, it helped a bit… We just have to be careful.

\- It's a bit frightening but I trust you guys – He smiled at Oliver and Kara.

\- If it is too much, say the word and we stop it. We start this training tomorrow; today we stick to the basics: hand on hand combat. I know you have super powers, but sometimes it's best to use it as the element of surprise instead of revealing what you can do right away.

\- Since you still don't have your suit, It's a good way to take bad guys, and kind of fun – Kara said looking at Mon-El and flying above them – I'll be right here making things difficult for you guys. Oliver asked me to create the obstacles – She laughed as she threw heat vision at them as they tried to fight each other, dodging her blasts.

Oliver was showing an impressive talent in fighting. Winn knew Kara was not exaggerating when she told them about him. Mon-El was hit plenty of times but slowly was showing signs of better reflexes, starting to dodge Oliver and being able to hit him once. Kara kept creating obstacles for them as the fight went by. They spent a whole hour on this training and then decided it was enough for the day.

\- Impressive – James said getting up as Kara handled a towel for Oliver and another for Mon-El – Where did you learn all of this? – He crossed his arms, not smiling at all, just feeling curious.

\- The Russian mafia, ARGUS that is similar to the DEO, the League of Assassins, in Lian Yu, the island of the North China Sea I spent 5 years on… Many places.

Kara held his hand, standing next to him. She knew how it was for him to talk about all those places and all hardships he's been through.

\- Only colorful places, it seems – James said in a judgmental way.

\- As I said to Mon-El, I had to do many things I'm not proud of…

\- But it made you who you are, it toughened you. – Kara looked at Oliver as one of her hands reached his shoulder. She looked at James – I think is amazing that Oliver could take so much horrible things and turn into something good, caring for others and protecting his city.

Oliver looked affectionately at Kara as he brought her hand to his mouth, giving it a kiss. He felt James eyes burning holes at his head since the moment he came in the DEO, he was aware of his past with Kara, he just didn't know the guy was still feeling something for her. Oliver thought that James was a jerk for what he did to Kara in the past and now even more for being incapable of being happy for her. He noticed the judging tone in his voice, but he did not care. He's been through worse than a jealous idiot trying to piss him off and Kara's words melted his heart even more, so it was impossible at that moment for Oliver to be angry or something.

\- Thank you, babe – Oliver said and then looked back at James – I did not ask for my father's boat to be sabotaged, I did not ask for him to kill himself so that I could live, and did not ask for all the crazy things that happened to me, but I had to survive somehow, to honor a promised I made. My city needed saving and I was there for it. Others had joined me, I lost many people and now things are harder than ever. But it's important not to lose hope, and as long I can, I will keep fighting.

\- This is great man – Winn said approaching the group – By the way, I remember you had some really cool arrows in your quiver. Can I see them? I have so many ideas to improve our equipment here at the DEO… They can be inspiring – He smiled excitedly, ignoring the look in James' face.

\- Sure

Oliver and Winn walked to his quiver as Oliver explained each and every one of the arrows. James just turned around and walked away. Mon-El stood by Kara's side.

\- If I didn't know better, I would say someone's jealous

\- I know – Kara worried, biting her lip.

James was one of her greatest friends but for a while, Kara felt things changing between them. He played with her feelings for so long, than when they finally got together, she realized it was not what she really wanted and it seemed wrong to keep going with that. She was sad because it seemed he only noticed he liked her after she dumped him, and every time she met someone new, he acted that way. It was like that when she met Mon-El. They kissed, they tried to date, but agreed they were best as best friends, there was no sparks like she had with Oliver. The whole time she was near Mon-El, James acted weirdly and now with Oliver, story was repeating itself. Kara was not in the mood to deal with all of that again, so she decided she would put an end to it… Or try to because she was never good at confrontations.

Kara invited Winn, Mon-El and Alex to have lunch with her and Oliver in her place and they all agreed. She was not the best cook in the world but she managed to do some great stuff, especially desert. Oliver wanted to help since he loved to cook and Kara never felt happier. She learned that day that she loved man that could cook, and for the smell of everything, Oliver seemed to be great at it.

Everyone ate and chatted happily as they proved Kara's apple pie.

\- This is delicious Kara – Winn said finishing his piece – Oliver, you are a lucky guy – He joked

\- I know – He said smiling at Kara that was sat by his side

\- I am also lucky, have you tasted this pasta? – She said eating for the fifth time. Everyone was used by now to Kara's appetite since she burned so many calories.

\- I never thought I would see someone with an appetite as huge as Barry's, but clearly I was wrong – He joked, pressing slightly her knee with his hand under the table, caressing. Kara finished eating and smiled at him

\- You get used to it – Alex said laughing, also finishing her desert. – Congratulations you two, everything was amazing

\- Thank you, Alex. – Oliver said getting up and cleaning the table with the help of Kara and Alex.

\- Leave it, I'll wash it all – Alex said by the kitchen sink, slapping Oliver's hand out of the way.

Oliver, Winn and Mon-El sat at the couch in the living room, watching TV as Kara and Alex talked to each other while putting everything in order.

\- Is really nice to see Kara so happy – Mon-El said looking at the Danvers sisters than back to Oliver.

\- I appreciate it. She makes me happy as well – Oliver said – I know you guys have history, so I was kind of worried...

\- About what? Being weird? – Mon-El laughed – No way… I mean, I really like Kara and I know we tried to be together… It was just not meant to be, and it's cool. I realized she was a great friend, the best one I could ever ask for, so as this guy – he pointed to Winn – I'm lucky to be surrounded by them. I felt alone when I realized my planet was gone… They gave me a family I never knew I wanted so badly.

\- I'm sorry for your home. – Oliver said apologetic – Friends are important. I'm glad that you guys managed to stay friends, not everyone does it.

\- Gladly you also managed to be friends with your exes as well – Kara said sitting next to Oliver, with her head on his shoulder

\- Really? – Winn asked curiously

\- Yep. One of them is also a super hero, and the other helps his team with tech support, something similar you do Winn – Kara said smiling at him.

\- Seriously? And this doesn't bother you? – Mon-El looked really amazed by all of that information.

\- No. Sara travels through time, she's only around sometimes and she is lovely – Kara explained – I wish you all could meet her… And Felicity is adorable and so supportive of us. Winn, she would be your best friend, for real.

\- I guess the humans of this other Earth are more evolved – Alex joked – I barely talk to my ex, let alone work together… - She looked at Mon-El and Kara – You barely dated, it doesn't count…

\- Well humans on my Earth can be vicious and cruel as well… My friends just moved past those things for a greater good – Oliver said

\- Yep, saving the world – Kara said giving Oliver a small peck on his lips.

The news on the TV informed them that a bank was being attacked by a gang. Kara suited up in super speed while Oliver ran to the bedroom to get ready with his Green Arrow suit and equipment.

\- We'll be right back – He said as he ran to the balcony throwing his arrow to the other building and jumping, sliding on the wire as Supergirl flew above him.

\- Cool – Winn said as he watched them leave.

Kara and Oliver arrived at the bank just in time to catch the gang in the act. A guy threatened a few hostages as the others took the bags of money. Kara flew right in front of the guy with the gun, blocking the bullets and keeping the hostages safe. She used her heat vision to melt the gun as Oliver threw an arrow to her that had long wire with it. Kara used it to tie the guy, immobilizing him as Oliver fought the other two guys.

The criminals ran outside and Oliver followed them, throwing arrow after arrow at them, managing to hit one of them on the leg. The guy fell down and Oliver sunk the arrow deeper in her leg.

\- You have failed this city! Drop the money or I'll make you suffer – He said with his voice modulator as he tortured the guy with the arrow on his leg, throwing an exploding arrow to the other guy.

\- YOU LUNATIC! – The guy screamed in pain as he felt his leg bleeding

\- You need to review your concepts – Oliver said punching the guy in the face.

Oliver looked up and saw a guy with a huge helmet and body armor. It looked like it was made of led or something like that. He was trying to fight the guy Oliver threw the exploding arrow at and was getting his ass kicked.

\- What the hell? – Oliver said as the guy knocked that weird guy down. He threw one more exploding arrow at the guy that screamed in pain, falling on the ground unconscious right away.

Oliver took a few steps nearer the armored guy and took his helmet off.

\- James? – Oliver said surprised as he saw James waking up slowly, clearly frightened to see the look in Oliver's face.

Oliver dropped the helmet and walked away. He was not going to deal with this right now. He was sure Kara had no idea of that nonsense because if she had, she would never allow it. Better than anyone, he knew how this life was dangerous, and not for everybody and everyone he let join him, it was for a very good reason, after a lot of training. The way James fought showed him that he was not ready and had no idea what he was doing. If he was not careful, he would get himself killed. He would have to tell Kara or Oliver would make him and if that was the case, well… Oliver was pretty excited to see the outcome.

After delivering the gang to the police, Supergirl and Green Arrow came back to Kara's apartment. It was just the two of them now, Alex had left a note saying they cleaned the rest of the things and they would see the two of them tomorrow since they were all tired. Kara smiled to herself as she remembered how they all got along with Oliver, as she expected they would, except for James, sure. She could feel the jealousy in his voice, in his looks… And she couldn't care less. She cared for him, she knew she always would, but he was making things hard for her and she decided not to let it affect her, not now that her life was so perfect. Kara changed into her pajamas and Oliver just wore his favorite shorts, no shirt on as Kara enjoyed so much. She loved shirtless Oliver and she was not even sorry. Oliver was quiet that night so Kara approached him, taking his hands with hers and pulling him closer.

\- Is everything ok? – She looked at him, searching for answers in his deep blue eyes that were as dark as ever

\- Everything's perfect – He said in a serious face as he embraced her waist strongly. – You are perfect – He completed taking a few steps making her walk backwards 'til her back hit the wall. He pressed his full body against hers as he leaned his face in, his lips inches apart of hers – And you are going to pay for last night's torture – He whispered with an evil smile on his lips, looking at her intensely, his hands traveling underneath her pajama shirt.

\- Oh… K – She answered smirking at him as his hands went over her chest, pressing his hands against it slightly and traveling down her pants finally freeing her from it.

Oliver never took his eyes from Kara's as he pressed her tights with his hands, traveling up slowly. His other hand was on the wall. She locked her eyes on his eyes, with both her hands on his shoulders for support as she felt his fingers going slowly past her underwear and inside her most intimate part. She took a deep breath, bringing her body closer to his as he stroked her so slowly she thought she would die from anticipation. She rocked her hips against his hands, trying to increase his speed and he took his hands away from her, still smiling wickedly. She gave out a frustrated breath.

\- If you do not collaborate, things will be harder for you – He whispered, his face inches from her. That proximity was making her even more nervous and anxious.

\- I want you…

\- Patience, honey – He gave a small kiss on her lips. – Be patient – He said lifting her up and bringing her to the couch. He sat her there, and kneeled in front of her, holding her ankle up and kissing it, still looking at her intensely. – And don't take your eyes from mine – he said when she dropped her head back and then looked back at him.

He kept with his kisses up her leg, reaching past her knees and going up her tights. He stopped inches from where she wanted him the most, just smiling as he kept looking at her. He let her feet go back to the ground, holding her knees and pressing his hands there, spreading them wide apart. He used his tongue and teeth to explore her and she let out a cry she was holding back, arching her back. He increased the strength in his ministrations while sucking her slightly. Just when she was about to go over the edge, Oliver stopped. Kara was breathing fast now, moaning his name and a bunch of yes, and looked at him frustrated when he stopped.

\- I can't believe you are doing this to me – She said out of breath, arching an eyebrow to him

\- Yes I am – He said with a serious tone, repeating his moves after noticing she had calmed down - Over and over again – He smiled while adding one of his fingers to the torture.

Kara felt inside of her burning up, and she never thought she was going to feel like that, like ever. She knew she was going to have her payback sooner or later, and she learned a long time ago that Oliver was a master of that kind of torture and payback. Oliver repeated it tree more times, driving her to the edge and cooling her down. She needed release and was not able to hold back anymore. Oliver crawled up her body until his face was on hers, kissing her passionately as he pressed his body against her, teasing.

\- Oliver…

\- Feels good, doesn't it? – He said as he looked at her, breathless after their kissing session

\- Yes, but I…

\- Patience – He said finally entering her, but moving extremely slowly. He repeated the previous torture with her, driving her completely mad.

\- I…Can't… - She gasped as he kept repeating it for Rao knows how long.

Oliver stop moving at all and Kara panted beneath him, scratching hard his back and pressing his waist with her legs in a way he knew he would be sore and have bruises the next day. He did not care, he was focused on his task and it was not backing out. He leaned in, scratching her neck with his teeth as he whispered in her ear how good she felt against him. He knew his voice drove her crazy, so he deepened it.

\- Tell me what you're feeling – He said as he moved again against her

\- Hot…So hot - she said in a gasp

\- You are hot – He said to her ear in a husky voice and smiled to himself as she let out more cries as he added his fingers to where they were joined in – you never fail to amaze me, babe.

She was feeling numb hearing his deep voice and feeling his hot breath against her ear as she felt him moving slowly inside her and those talented fingers were not helping it. Her hand traveled from his back to his neck and hair simultaneously as she slowly lost all control she had left. He stopped again and she cried out pressing harder his waist with her legs, moving her hips against his. She used her super strength to roll them over but he managed to roll her on her back on the couch, again. This time, he slammed himself against her, taking her by surprise and making her scream as waves of pleasure took over her for what it seemed to be like an eternity. She sank her nails against his back and he lost it, bringing her to the floor, and turning her over as she leaned in on the couch, both her knees on the ground. Oliver held her waist from behind as he felt her rubbing herself against him.

\- Oliver… Please…

\- Please what? – He said to her ear as his fingers went back inside her, slowly increasing his speed as she rocked her hips against him, turning him full on again.

\- I need you… Enough torture – She said out of breath as he kissed her, his tongue fighting hers as he drove back inside her nonstop this time, his fingers still massaging her roughly. They both cried each other names as they collapsed together on the floor, Oliver still holding Kara.

They looked at each other just smiling. Kara lifted her hand caressing his cheek affectionately. She could not believe that this man was real. And that she was lucky enough to have him in her life. She was always the shy one, the person who never thought one day she would be doing everything she was doing with him right now. He gave her chills just by looking at her, good chills and he brought a side of her she never knew she had it. She knew she brought light inside him as well, he said that to her a hundred times. With him, she was never scared of trying new things; she was never scared of showing him how much she loved him. Oliver brought her face closer to his, his forehead on hers as his hand caressed her golden locks.

\- This was the best day of my life – He said looking intensely at her eyes – I love you so much, you have no idea… I feel so lucky…

\- Why? – She asked him feeling his warm breath against hers

\- Because you saved me, you brought the light back to my life and made me see what true love feels like. I'm starting to forgive myself because you gave me strength for it; I never thought this was possible.

\- I know it's possible, and I'm glad to know you are healing inside – She whispered as she whipped a single tear from his eyes – I'm so proud of you Ollie…

\- Not as much as I am of you. – He smiled, caressing her cheeks and chin. – You inspire me to be a better person, a better superhero. I look at all the things you accomplished here in your Earth and I cannot feel more proud of you. I love you – He said kissing her slowly this time.

\- I love you too. – She kissed him back - And I need you to know that I believe in you Ollie. You were already a better person before we got together. – She gave him one more kiss and smiled – And you know how to drive a woman crazy, so there's that…

\- Only cause you drive me crazy, babe. Your kisses drives me crazy, you hands, the looks you give me when you are over the edge. Every inch of you drives me crazy, and I love it – He kissed her back, getting up and helping Kara stand up. – And I think we both need a shower.

They laughed as they went to the bathroom. Kara closed the door behind her, walking towards Oliver.

\- Round two – She said as they got together under the hot water. She gave him a small push with her finger, making his back hit the wall and bit his ear, being careful not to hurt him – And this time I want to taste you… And you will not stop me – She demanded, trying to sound serious, but a cute serious. She used a voice that made a certain part of his body wake up really fast as he took a deep breath, knowing what was coming. – Now sit down – She said in a confident voice that gave him chills.

He obeyed as she went down on the floor with him, on her knees, the hot water falling above them both. The bathroom box was huge and it gave her enough space to straddle his legs and lean in to him as he sat with his back against the bathroom wall.

– Good boy – She said rubbing herself slowly against him

\- Kara… - He whispered already out of breath.

\- Ollie you are so beautiful – She said, exploring with her warm lips the part of his body that he felt pulsing like crazy – And hot… - She smiled against him, blushing as she kept going – And yummy – She smirked, biting him slightly, and making his hips thrust in the air.

She felt satisfied with herself as she heard all the cries and moans coming out of his mouth. He caressed her wet hair with his hands, pressuring her head against his body while she had her fun. Kara decided to use again her freeze breath, just slightly and mixing it with the hot water, caused incredible sensations in Oliver.

\- Yeah… Kara, babe… - He gasped in a moan, his eyes meeting her mischievous looks at him.

\- Hmm? – She murmured making her throat vibrate, making his back arch from the wall. It felt like a sharp pain but a delicious sharp pain.

His eyes were fully closed as his head rested on the bathroom wall. The hot water fell down his body and Kara's and he couldn't help but rock his hips against Kara's mouth. He looked back at her.

\- You are…Quite… The vision… Oh – he said, moaning loudly as he felt her bite and sucking

She spent what it felt like a long time taking turns of licking, sucking and biting him, blowing warm breath and freeze breath and alternating it. He held her hair strongly against him as he rocked his hips uncontrollably and cried her name really loud. She licked her lips when he gave her another look, panting, and crawled up his body. She kissed him on the mouth as her hands grabbed him again and stroked him fast. Oliver kissed her neck between gasps and loud moans repeating in her ear how delicious her mouth felt against him, rocking himself against her hand as she started to use super speed on him.

He got up in a quick movement, bringing Kara with him and taking her against the wall with no warning and with all the strength he had left. He felt wild, he felt with no control at all and they reached the edge one more time, completely out of breath.

\- Your stamina is endless – He whispered to her neck, taking a few breaths to regain control.

\- Yes, it is… - She smiled looking at him innocently – My appetite for food is huge, imagine for this – She smirked at him

\- I could imagine… Good thing I work out – He said making her laugh

\- Really good thing – She said kissing him again, attacking him once more.

\- Kara, babe… I need five minutes – He laughed as she kissed his neck

Oliver had zero strength inside him after all that Kara did to him, so they just finished their shower cleaning each other. They both wrapped white towels around their bodies and stepped out the bathroom. Kara was drying her hair with another towel when she bumped into Oliver that stood still in the corridor next to the living room.

\- Hello Mrs. Danvers – Oliver said startled as he looked to Kara's mom looking at them in shock.

\- Hey mom – Kara said brightly but blushing furiously.

\- Hey you two – Eliza said shaking her head to get out of the numbness she was feeling right now.

\- I… Better put some clothes on – He said walking to Kara's bedroom

\- I agree – Eliza looked at Kara with questioning looks

\- What? – Kara said innocently super speeding to put some clothes on and coming back in a second.

Eliza took a deep breath and sat on the couch next to Kara.

\- Kara just please tell me you are being careful… - She said in whisper

\- Eliza… - Kara said blushing again – Of course I am… I trust Oliver, and I know you just met him, but you will love him.

\- I'm sure I will, honey… But you know what I meant…

\- Oh… - Kara looked away, flushed and then looked back at Eliza – You… You don't have to worry… The only way Oliver and I could have a kid someday, not that we plan to right now, but you now…

\- Honey…

\- Sorry… Well, you know humans and kryptonians can't have kids, we have different genetics, I also can't get sick and he can't get anything from me since I can't get sick, so… No worries here – She smiled, pressing Eliza's hands in hers

\- Forgive me Kara, sometimes I forget you are a full grown up, and that some things are different with you…

\- I appreciate it – She hugged Kara – It makes me feel less an outsider.

\- You are not an outsider

\- You know what I meant… I'm not human. But I like to feel I am sometimes, and you caring and worrying about me, it helps.

\- Well… Tell me about this Oliver Queen – Eliza smiled sincerely as Oliver came back to the living room, fully clothed in jeans and a green t-shirt.

\- Sorry about earlier Mrs. Danvers – He said reaching his hand out for her – I'm Oliver Queen, the guy who loves your daughter more than anything.

Eliza smiled hearing that. It was direct and honest. She couldn't help but feel happy for Kara, even with the awkwardness from earlier. It was nice to see she found love, was happy and could be herself without having to lie or hide. She heard about the man also being a super hero in his universe and was curious to hear more about it.

\- Please, call me Eliza. And it's ok Oliver. I'm happy to know you love my daughter and make her happy. I always prayed for her to meet someone who she could trust and be herself with. I heard stories about your universe and you being a super hero called the Green Arrow. Kara told me the first part once, the Green Arrow part I saw on the news when you helped Supergirl against Roulette.

\- Yes, it's true… Back on my Earth I have a team of super heroes that helps me protect my city. We have two more teams, one in a place called Central City and another team called Legends. They travel through time protecting the timeline and the universe.

\- Barry, the friend I told you about, that can run as fast as I do, is from Central City. He has an awesome team that helps him as well. It's a bunch of people saving the world. Oliver trained him. – She said it proudly, making Oliver smile.

\- Wow – Eliza was impressed. When she heard about him, she thought it was someone like the Guardian that showed up in National City a few weeks ago, just trying to help the big guys to do the right thing.

They talked about Oliver starting this saving the world thing and inspiring others. He just reached the surface of his past, not feeling the need to go deep his darkest secrets. Kara knowing them was good enough.

Eliza felt like Kara has found the right person by everything they were talking about. If he was a good inspiration to others and Kara trusted him, so did her.

Kara felt such a relief after Oliver met her mom. She was afraid something would go wrong, or maybe Eliza wouldn't like Oliver at all, but it was nothing like that. She felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world.

20 days later

Kara was at CatCo. Working as Oliver stayed in the DEO, training with Mon-El since they became really good friends since Oliver arrived in National City. Mon – El was practicing under the effect of lead so he could create strength at his weakest moments and it was working. Each time he managed to put a bit more of strength in his movements. The pain was bearable.

\- With my planet… Well, it was similar – Mon-El commented as they trained fighting with wooden sticks. Oliver had just told him about Slade's army he had to deal with a few years ago and how this destroyed his city. – It was an ugly war and they sent me here to save me… Is just that… There was nothing I could do to save them, so I decided to star fresh here, with Kara's help of course. She became my mentor since then. I couldn't help save my planet, so I decided I would help save this one.

\- Kara has this power of inspiring people. And I'm glad you managed to find a new home and embrace this planet as your own. Is not easy to adapt when you are far away from home.

Mon-El managed to dodge some of Oliver's blasts and with a strike, broke Oliver's wooden piece in half.

\- Well done – Oliver said, throwing the thing away – Now let's see your reflexes.

\- This pain is making it hard to focus, man

\- I know… That's the point. You must see past the pain, find the strength inside you that will help you stand and keep fighting when you need to.

\- So… You said you spent 5 years away from home. How it was like to go back?

\- Painful. – Oliver said focused on throwing some arrows at Mon-El so he could try to dodge them under so much pain. – I had so much guilt over my past mistakes, and the people I hurt. It was a long process to me. At first, when I started this crusade, I was like a cold blooded killer; I only cared about cleaning the city, no matter how. It was hard to adapt, to be around people, my family was like strangers.

\- Sorry to hear that…

\- It's ok now. Like I said, Kara has a way of inspiring people and helping them to be a better person and forgive themselves. That's why I love her so much – He said throwing the last arrow he had.

\- Yes she does – Mon-El managed to catch the arrow in the air, the dizziness and the pain fading away now. – Hey, it's working – He smiled noticing the change inside him – I don't feel that much pain even with lead in my body and my allergies.

\- Good. Keep up with the good work, and you will be able to do many things, hardly anything will stop you.

They finished their training and was about to leave the training room when James came in. Oliver looked serious at him, drying his face with a small towel and throwing it away.

\- Mon-El please excuse us, I need to have a chat with James

\- Sure… - Mon-El looked worried at Oliver and James as he walked away the room. He needed to go to the medical wing anyway so he could get rid of the lead on his system.

\- What do you want from me? – James said in a harsh way and Oliver took no time answering

\- You have to tell Kara!

\- What? – He crossed his arms on his chest – You act like Robin Hood and thinks you can tell me what to do? How to be a hero?

\- STOP! You are NOT a hero! – Oliver said getting closer to him, looking straight into his eyes with a dark fury that scared James a bit, but he stood still.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- You are not a vigilante. If you were, you would know that the first thing is to be prepared mentally and physically. You can't just run into crime scenes thinking you can take criminals down cause you know how to punch or how to kick. This is way more than this.

\- Please enlighten me.

\- When I was stuck in Lian Yu at first, I also thought I had everything figured out. I thought I was the coolest guy that I could deal with anything. Until the man that first trained me, taught me that if I wanted to survive, I had to learn how to listen. I had to kill to survive, I had to deal with terrorists, bombs, crazy substances that gave people superhuman strength, I had to learn to be patient, to plan, to think cause if I didn't, lives could be lost, and only when you have this weight on your shoulder, you can understand. If you work with partners, people helping you, they have to provide you extra eyes, be careful not to be caught in the line of fire and we have to be able to survive in case they can't help us. Time and time again, I had people wanting to tear my city apart, and threatening me for it. When you have a sword driven into your chest and you fall a precipice and barely survives it, you learn that sometimes you have to play the part, be smart so you can win the fight, otherwise is impossible. Is cute you think yourself as a superhero, but all I see is a guy that puts other lives in danger and is careless. Kara cares about you, you are a dear friend to her, and risking yourself like that without even knowing what the hell you are doing, it doesn't help.

James stood quiet and scratched his ear without knowing what to say. He never heard anyone being so honest about what they thought like that, especially about him. It was like a well deserved slap on his face.

\- You want to help? – Oliver said taking one step closer to James, still furious – You want to be a hero? Tell Kara about being the Guardian, start working as a team so you can have backup and stop risking your life and Winn's. I started this alone but I could never do half of it by myself. A team supports each other, gives strength, and helps in the darkest hours. There's no way you can operate alone, only Winn helping you. And I will not lie to Kara, do you understand? So you better tell her or I will.

\- Ok… - James said looking at his feet. He was lost of words. Pissed at Oliver, for sure, he annoyed the hell out of him, but deep down he knew that Robin Hood wannabe had a point. – I will tell her… Today.

\- Today. And you better hurry. Because I will talk to her about it tonight, just so you know.

Oliver took his towel and got out of the room, leaving James alone. He never was so serious about a promise. It was outrageous what that guy was doing and he felt he needed to do something about it. Ever since he dated Felicity, he learned the hard way that secrets were destructive to any relationship, so he promised himself that he would never again do that to someone he loved. He wouldn't keep things from Kara, so he hoped James really meant it about telling the truth, or things would get ugly.

Kara was concentrated on the story she was working on. Her boss was a jerk and was making her feel mad because he felt the need to scream to her in front of everyone. She told him some truth, in a polite, but angry way and now was focusing in getting it right when James called her in his room.

\- James, it can't wait? I'm almost done and…

\- I'm the Guardian – He told her suddenly

\- The…WHAT? – She said in a loud voice, closing the door behind her and walking towards him. – YOU ARE WHAT?

\- I'm the new vigilante called the Guardian… Winn has been helping me

\- What …Winn? – Kara's head was spinning. How could he do this? How could he put himself in danger without being prepared, thinking he was a super hero as well and bringing Winn into this? – Are you crazy?

\- Why? Why can't I be a super hero? Everyone is, even this Oliver Queen…

\- Please James. Not everyone is. And Oliver's been doing this for 6 years; he's been through a lot before fighting crime as he does today. And I'm talking about you.

\- I just felt the need of doing something greater…

\- And put yourself and others at risk? And Winn knew it? He was helping you? And I've heard he almost died in a mission; it was your mission wasn't it?

\- Yes, but…

\- No James… Sorry. I can't be ok with this. And you felt the need to hide this from me, why?

\- I guess your reaction answers this.

\- I guess I have the right to react this way since I've been lied to from the beginning.

Kara could not believe it. It was not possible James was handling it as a joke. Saving the world, making sacrifices wasn't a joke, it was serious. Lives depended on her actions and to be prepared was always important. Training with Oliver helped her think more before acting on something and this was something James needed to learn, but it wasn't going to be her to teach him.

\- By the way, I don't know why you are being such a jerk to Oliver and to the fact that he is my boyfriend. – She crossed her arms on her chest – I liked you and you played with my feelings while you were still with Lucy. After that, you turned me down… Thanks to that, it made me see it was not what I really wanted, that I never loved you like that. It made me see you were just a friend to me. You don't get to ruin everything for me now that I found someone that really loves me, with no reservations. And I love him. I don't care if you don't like him, or if you envy him or something, because it feels like it, I just don't care. But you will respect me, and respect who I choose to date. You don't own me, I'm not yours. You had your chance, and you missed it. I've moved on and I suggest you do the same.

\- Kara…I'm sorry…

\- I know you are. And it took a lot for me to tell you all of this, because I care for you, and I used to think you were my friend…

\- I still am, Kara. – James said pleading with his voice

\- I'm not sure about that anymore… I… I have to go

Kara left James alone, holding back her tears. She felt really hurt that she was lied to about something as big as this. She felt responsible for the city safety, for all people's lives. It was a reckless thing James was doing.

She went back to the DEO and stormed in looking for Winn.

\- Winn! WINN, WHERE ARE YOU! – She said in a loud voice, causing everyone to look at her. Winn came in a hurry, worried about Kara's tone

\- Here… What happened?

Kara walked towards him and held him slightly by the shoulders with a pleading look in her eyes.

\- I need you to promise me you won't help the Guardian anymore and stop this nonsense before you or someone else gets hurt, including him.

\- Why me? I don't…

\- Don't lie to me, I know you help James! Yes, he told me. – She added noticing the startled look in his face.

Winn sat down on his chair, still shocked.

\- So… You know?

\- And do not approve. I had a chat with him about this. This is not ok.

\- I tried to tell him this, but he insisted.

\- I appreciate it Winn, but it was wrong. He is not ready to do something like this… You know how much I believe in people, I believe in him… But I cannot risk his safety or yours, when he is clearly not ready.

\- I… I will talk to him ok? – He said to her and she smiled

\- Thank you.

Later that day, J'onn heard about the Guardian being James and was also pissed of. He forbade everyone from DEO to help him for the same reasons Kara did not approve. He could not put any more lives in danger. That's what the DEO was for, and it would stay that way.

The night had fallen and James stopped by to see Kara and Winn. He told them he was going back to Metropolis to figure some things out, since he was clearly feeling lost and had no idea what to do with his life.

\- You don't have to go… - Kara said – I only said all of that to you because I care. It does not mean you have to leave.

\- But I have to. I have to find myself again, to make sense with my life. I feel lost here, Kara. And sorry again for lying to you. I didn't mean to hurt you.

\- I know. And I forgive you. And it's ok. I get it – She smiled at him – I hope you find what you're looking for – She hugged him and they said their goodbyes.

Oliver was with an old grey shirt and black shorts; lay down on Kara's bed with her by his side, her head pressed on his shoulder as she hugged him affectionately.

\- Do you think I was too harsh with him?

\- By what you told me, I think you did the right thing. You followed your heart. And babe – He looked at her, caressing her cheeks – Sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

\- Its ok, I understand. You thought it was better for him to tell me and not for me to find it by someone else.

\- Exactly

\- I appreciate it – She smiled back at him – I know James and I aren't on the best terms, but I'll always care for him… He's my friend… I guess, at least he was… I don't want to find out he got himself killed or something like that, and the reasons he was doing it… It was not right. Is a terrible thing to feel lost but is not the thing that will make someone try to be a hero.

\- No it's not. – He agreed with her

\- When I first started, I did it because I was missing something in my life and I didn't know what it was, I know it. But I had all these powers and when I saved that plane, it felt right. Like I was given those powers for a good reason. And I finally found what was missing.

\- Babe you don't have to justify why you do what you do, why you are a kind and wonderful person, why you have such a big heart, because of James. He needs to find his own reasons, not just because others do it and he wants to be part of the club… This is not a joke.

\- My thoughts exactly – She looked at him, smiling brightly and making him smile as well.

\- What?

\- Well… - She rolled on her side, facing him – I just noticed that you came here for vacation and the last thing you did was to relax.

\- That's ok, I'm with you and that is way better than anything. Just to be able to hold you, kiss you and love you, it makes happier than any other vacation could.

Kara felt warmth in her heart as she gave him a small kiss.

\- I love you for that, but seriously… We need a weekend off. I can fly us to a really nice resort not so far away. Mrs. Grant gave me double tickets to it for a whole weekend, all wonderful things included. I never thought I would want to use it until now… So… What do you say?

\- Well, this is tempting. – He said thoughtful – Like I said, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy, so it's a yes.

\- YES! – She said excitedly, making him laugh as she kissed again – We leave in the morning. And no suits allowed.

\- The world will survive one weekend without Supergirl – He smiled at her

\- And the Green Arrow – She said as she kissed him

Kara and Oliver arrived early on the resort. It was a beautiful place, full of cabins across the place. They took one by the lake, next to a beautiful waterfall. Kara loved waterfalls; she found them relaxing and peaceful. She loved nature itself, to be surrounded by green and animals, even the small ones. Oliver was more of a city guy, he felt he had his share of nature for an entire life, but he enjoyed the view and the place just fine. It started to rain after lunch so they ran back to their cabin, soaked from head to toe.

They laughed hard as they entered the place that had a bedroom, bathroom and a small space that served as living room and kitchen at the same time. The bedroom had a huge bed and wardrobe right in front of the bed with a huge mirror in its doors

Oliver was holding Kara's hand and with a fast movement, he brought her closer to him.

\- I think we need to get rid of these wet clothes… I know you don't get sick, but I do – He smiled at her suggestively as she nodded with her head.

\- I agree with you… You can get sick, and no one wants that – She said turning around and taking her shirt and bra off, her pants and panties coming off next. She looked over her shoulder, giggling at him.

Oliver took his clothes off as well, not taking his eyes off Kara's back. His heart raced as he looked at her from head to toe. He approached her and turned her to face him with his hands on her waist, squeezing it tight. She wasted no time in kissing him lustfully, her tongue fighting his for dominance. The air was heavy and really hot and the electricity running between them was out of this world. Neither felt like taking their time, slowly as they used to enjoy each other, the need they felt was too much.

\- I want to show you something – Oliver said out of breath from their kissing. He turned her around quickly, her back closer to his chest and he held her by the waist and gave a few steps back, reaching the tip of the bed and facing the mirror.

She walked with him backwards and stopped, feeling his whole body pressed to hers, giving her chills down her spine.

\- Look – He pointed the mirror with his head as he reached for her neck, feeling her sweet smell of roses as he gave small pecks behind her ear, down her neck. He looked at her through the mirror and noticed the confused expression on her face. He gave her a small smile as he whispered in her ear – Look at you – He pressed her waist, his hands going to her stomach and down her waist line, caressing it – Look how beautiful you are when I do this to you – One of his hands went down between her legs and she arched her back against his torso.

Kara breathed hard as she saw their reflection on the mirror, focusing on his hand and what it was doing to her. There was nothing slow with it now; he was passionate, rough and precise. He held her strongly against him by the waist with his left hand as his right one pumped its fingers harshly into her. Kara felt her legs tremble and Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed, bringing her to his lap, her back resting on his chest as he increased his pace, her legs wide open. She saw him whispering in her ear through the mirror and felt ten times hotter than she was.

\- The way you look when I do that to you its so arousing… - He said deepening his fingers on her as she moved her hips against him, brushing her behind on a part of his body that was fully awake now.

\- This is… - She barely said as she felt the blush come into her cheeks, feeling hot and shy at the same time.

\- You don't need to feel ashamed, you are beautiful babe – Oliver said looking at her through the mirror as he kissed her neck, moving her hips against his lap, finally entering her abruptly. She just moaned out loud, moving with him in a perfect rhythm. – You are my angel – He whispered to her, emphasizing the word "my", making her smile.

\- Yes… - Kara whispered back at him, feeling herself letting go and slowly losing control. She felt one of his hands down on her, giving her a small pressure as his left hand went above her chest, squeezing it hard.

Kara turned around in super speed, pushing Oliver to lay down the bed as she straddled him. She let him roll them over, so he was on top of her and went back to his previous actions, driving her crazy. He held her strongly by her legs, moving as fast as he could and it did not take long for them to collapse on the bed, embracing each other.

Oliver was panting by her side, but Kara was far away from being tired. She looked at him, smiling as he sat on the edge of the bed, recovering his breath little by little. His hands were on the mattress, supporting his weight as he threw his head back, closing his eyes. Kara sneaked behind him and hugged him by the waist, from behind, taking him by surprise. Oliver looked at Kara through the mirror and recognized that look on her face.

\- So… I am your angel, yeah – She said giving small kisses to his cheek, going down his neck and shoulders as she looked back at him through the mirror.

\- What you are up to, you minx? – He teased her, licking his lips as she looked at him intensely.

\- Just so you know… - Her hands traveled through his stomach slowly, going down his body and grabbing him strongly as she whispered in his ear – you were mine first, the whole… You – she stroked him with right hand making him jump – Open your eyes Ollie – she said as she held him in place with her left hand. He obeyed, slowly opening his eyes and looking at them through the mirror. His eyes went down to what she was doing to him and he gasped as she increased her speed, not being able to take his eyes from her hand.

She pressed her body against his back, standing with her knees on the mattress, licking and biting his neck. One of her hands was torturing him and the other was playing with his torso, caressing his scars with the tip of her fingers. She looked at his face reflected in the mirror; he looked at her with so much desire and passion, completely out of breath. He moaned her name and some other words impossible to understand.

\- Now I see the appeal – She smiled deviously to him as she sucked his earlobe going down his neck, making him close his eyes again and cry out her name loudly

Kara got up from the bed fast and kneeled in front of him.

\- Keep your eyes on the mirror – She smiled wickedly as she started working on him with her mouth, her tongue tasking every inch of him, slowly.

\- Babe… I can't… I'm going to… - He said between heavy gasps, thrusting his hips against her.

\- That's ok honey, let it go… I'm here – She whispered as she turned to back to her task.

\- Oh… - Oliver breathed as he let his back fall on the bed, not having any strength to keep seated. Kara reached for his knee as she pressed her hands through his legs as she sucked him, blowing cold air in the mix as she knew he loved it. And it worked like magic.

Oliver trembled violently, screaming her name over and over again as waves of pleasure took over him. His hands strongly caressed her soft hair, making it a mess.

\- Yes babe… I'm yours… All yours… - He breathed hard, delirious, as his muscles contracted in a way he never experienced before, it was rough, it was violent, and it was a delicious torpor.

Kara felt satisfied with herself noticing the state she left Oliver in. She saw his smile trying to show as he tried to regain control of his body and his breathing; it was a beautiful scene to watch. All his beautiful and hot muscles trembled for her, within her touch, his body covered in sweat caused by her, his lips red from his own biting and she suddenly felt powerful, in a different way that she used to be. Oliver helped her discover a wild side on her and she loved every second of it.

\- You make me want to do nasty thing with you and I can't explain how – She said still between his legs, massaging his tights.

\- You can do whatever you want to me – Oliver smiled at her, still breathing hard.

And it was true.

Oliver was never as honest in his entire life as he was now. Every since they started sleeping together, she's been showing him things no other woman did, and it surprised him. He knew he was her first, it caused him a warm feeling inside him and he knew she deserved to be treated as a queen, because she was one for him. Every time they slept together, he found new tricks from her, new things that drove him crazy and never 'til this day he felt what he just did. He just loved that mix of hot and cold breath, her soft tongue and sharp teeth against his skin; it was like fire burning through him, a delicious fire he loved to be burn with. She was the most powerful woman in the universe, she could break him in pieces in seconds, she could lift him with one hand, and he just discovered she had a power over him that was unexplainable. Her moans were music to his ears and her body against his just felt so good, he wish he could stay like this with her forever.

\- Hmm… Good to know, cause I will – She smiled back at him as she finished cleaning him up with her tongue, causing him a few more spasms.

\- I'm loving to get to know this possessive side of yours – He whispered and she just smiled back at him.

\- Every woman in the world would love to have you, honey… It's a good feeling knowing that only I can – She gave him a bright smile that melted his heart.

He took his time to recover his breath and brought Kara back to the bed, above him.

\- Yes, only you – He said kissing her fully on the lips, rolling on the bed with her and exploring her body with his mouth, tongue and fingers since he was spent and she was still full with energy.

It was not easy to keep up with her in this department, and when he said he was glad he worked out, he was not joking. Kara not only had super strength, she also had super stamina.

He felt lucky.

She rescued him from darkness without even knowing it and he was determined to thank her in every possible way he could find, so he tasted her all over making her shiver and tremble against his mouth. She smelled so good and tasted so good he could be forever worshiping her like this. Her hands scratched his head. He loved how loudly vocal she could be when he had her like this. And she was. He was getting hard again only hearing her cries and moans. No shame, no reservations and no thinking about anything else other than how his tongue felt good against her skin.

He lay beside her, on his side, looking intensely at her eyes as his fingers went inside her, stroking her fast and roughly.

\- You feel really good, babe – He whispered in her ear in a husky voice and she cried his name nonstop, holding him by his neck and rocking her hips violently against his hand

\- Yes, it feels good… So good… Please… - She cried out lout moaning against his ear. He felt her hot breath and increased his pace, making her scratch his back strongly with her nails.

\- Look at me – He said as she opened her eyes looking at him. She bit her lower lip with the look he was giving her as she felt the waves coming over her body. – Don't look away, you look beautiful babe – He smiled sweetly at her as he watched her come in his hand.

She loved his devotion to her and to her body.

Kara heard the sunset in that place was beautiful, and Kara wanted to see it with Oliver so she brought him to a gazebo on the top of a hill. It was not far from their cabin, so they got there just in time. There was only the two of them watching that beautiful display of nature. Oliver hugged Kara from behind as they watched the sunset together, smiling at each other.

Oliver kissed Kara as she turned to face him. He took a deep breath with a glow from the sun light reflecting on his eyes. Kara looked at him like it was the second most beautiful sight she had in life, the first one being that beautiful Sunset.

\- I'll be forever grateful for having you in my life, you know it. – He said, holding her hands, interlacing his fingers with hers. – I've been through hell in my life, I've know so much sadness and lost… I have faced the devil itself and I never imagined I would find happiness again. I also had a few good moments in my life, but no moment compares to this. Nothing compares to you. And much of whom I am today, it's cause of you.

Kara looked at him with tears wanting to fall down her eyes.

\- I already told you Ollie, you already had that light, that goodness inside you…

\- Yes but you inspired me to be better… A better man, a better brother, a better hero. This time we've been apart, it was like hell for me.

\- It was hell for me too. I can't imagine my life without you anymore.

\- And neither do I. – Oliver went down on his knees – And I guess this is the perfect place and the perfect moment for me to ask you this…

Kara looked at him, startled. Oliver took a small velvet box from his pocket and showed her, opening slowly.

\- This ring is in my family for ages. And my mom once told me I would find an amazing woman that I would love for the rest of my life, so she knew I would need it. And she was right… God, I wish she could be here… Get to know you – He lowered his hand, taking a deep breath and looking back at Kara.

She understood how hard it must have been to him. She caressed his cheek with one hand, in silence.

\- Well, I know she must be watching, so… Kara Danvers, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?

\- Yes! – She said, kneeling on the floor with him, hugging him by his waist and kissing him as passionately as she could – One hundred times yes. I love you so much and yes I want to spend the rest of my life saving the world beside you and loving you.

They kissed, tears falling from their eyes as they embraced each other, never letting go as the night came in. Oliver finally felt like a happy and normal guy, no guilt, no darkness, no heavy weight to carry on his shoulders. And he couldn't wait for the rest of his life, by her side.

THE END


End file.
